Gunsmith
by Manic Archmage
Summary: What happens when you die too early? Another life apparently. But what if your new life is a setup for something much bigger. Join Jenny as she is reborn in the world of One piece with a dream big enough to earn her place in the Straw Hat Crew.
1. Chapter 1: A Death in the Family

**GOOD DAY FELLOW FANS OF ONE PIECE! I have decided after a long while of inactivity on this sight I will be doing a new fic, this one. So if you're reading, Awesome! If you're not, then this sentence was pointless. This fic centers around a character that was going to appear in "The Outcasts" but that idea has been all but scrapped. So without any further hesitation and no more adieu, Enjoy!**

**BTW I don't own op**

**Gunsmith**

Chapter 1: A Death in the Family

So… this was what it's like to be dead.

I must admit, it was a bit dull. There was nothing around me, just an empty white void. I wasn't even sure if I had a body anymore. I tried to remember what had happened before I… died. There was the alley behind my apartment, some dark man standing above me… oh. Now I remembered.

**20 minutes beforehand**

I was with my friends celebrating my 19th birthday. We couldn't exactly go to a club and drink just stayed at my place ordered pizza and watched some movies.

Oh, I'm being rude, sorry. My name is Jenny. I haven't been the most popular person in any setting for most of my life, mainly because I have an odd hobby. I'm a blacksmith of sorts. I had become obsessed with it ever since I found an old forge in the back of my uncle's auto shop. Most girls don't want to hang out with a girl that would rather pound away at a length of steel than talk about guys and the latest episode of America's Next Top Model. Considering this, my friends were as follows: a hipster who originally became friends with me because no one else was; an idiot girl who doesn't even know how to spell friend; and a psychopath who likes me because I make pointy things.

Let me clarify, I don't just make swords, I've also taken to making old style guns, revolvers and rifles and the like. Because of this I always keep a six-shooter on me, even at school. I mean, come on, who's gonna check a 5'6 brunette schoolgirl's backpack for a revolver.

We were just sitting and relaxing when we finished the movie. Everyone said they had to get home so they said goodbye, leaving me to clean up their mess. Not the best friends ever.

I walked downstairs with the trash bag because the dumpster was in the back of the building. Now, if you've ever seen a movie with a young girl at night in a dark alley, you would probably tell me I was being a dumbass. But sadly, I am a dumbass and went anyway. I was just rubbing my hands on my jeans to get the crap from the dumpster off when I heard a voice.

"Well aint this a surprise?"

I whipped around to see who made the noise. All I could see was a man standing in the shadows, something shiny in his hand. I backed and reached for my gun. _Oh fuck_ I thought, I had left in the apartment.

"You lost, chickadee?" he said stepping in to the light. Damn he was ugly.

"Nope," I said shakily, backing towards the street, "just trying to get home."

"Maybe I can help," he said twirling the knife in his hands, "help you find someone ya know? Maybe…" he suddenly lunged, "make ya meet yer maker?!"

I didn't have a chance, the knife sunk into my chest before I could even turn. As I fell to the ground and the world went blank, I was vaguely aware that he had kept stabbing me while laugh hysterically.

**Present**

So now at least I knew how I got here. Although the question now is where is here?

"Hello?" I called, hoping for a response.

_Be calm child_, a voice from inside my head, _you have nothing to fear, you are safe now_.

"For some reason I don't believe you," I commented, "Where am I?"

_You have been selected for another chance at life; given your old one was so short, _the voice replied, _do you have a preference as to where you wish to begin it? Mind you it is impossible to return you to your previous life. _I thought for a moment, where would I like to go? Since I'm starting a brand new life I should choose something interesting, right?

"I want to live in a place filled with adventure," I finally said, "somewhere like…" a thought struck me, "One Piece." I had always liked that anime when I was a kid, and in a place like that, adventure was waiting to be had.

I could hear the smile in the voice as it said, _Good choice, and as a bonus I can make your life pan out so you join the Straw Hat Pirates and remain a blacksmith._

This sounded too good to be true, "Okay, what's the catch?"

_No catch. Just live the best life you can._ And just like that the world started to fade again. _Good luck…_

**East Blue, house of Captain Corona, 19 years before the events of One Piece.**

The wife of marine Captain Corona C. Fief panted heavily as she held her newest child in her arms, Jennifer. She smiled at the beautiful child in her arms as her 5 year old son, Aric, looked at his new baby sister.

"Hi there," he said smiling down at her, "I'm your new big brother." She opened her eyes to see a boy with sandy hair smiling down at her. She started giggling at the goofy face he was making.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"Jennifer," his mother replied.

"Jennifer? I'll call her Jenny." He grinned.

**6 years later, same island**

Jenny sat outside the blacksmith's shop in town, Aric standing next to her. She had grown to completely contrast with her big brother. While he had their mother's sandy hair, their father's tanned skin and brown eyes, she had their fathers deep brown hair, their mother's pinkish skin and blue eyes. She also had some freckles doting her nose.

"I'm nervous," she said, "what if he doesn't want me?"  
"Oh come on," Aric said, his condescending smirk that had replaced his goofy grin sliding into place, "you're already a natural, I saw you making utensils for your tea set over the fireplace back home. You'll do fine."

"I hope your right" she said walking in.

The man at the forge didn't even look up as she entered, merely stating, "Wadya want?"

She gulped and summoned her courage, saying, "I want to apply for an apprenticeship."

"Didya bring some of yer work?"

"Y-yes." I said, holding the few utensils I had made up for him to see. He turned from what he had been making and turned towards me. He was a huge man, but other than that he had a hooked nose, a bald head and a huge red beard. I couldn't see his eyes because they were covered by a pair of goggles. He scrutinized my pieces thoroughly.

"Not bad, did you use a nail hammer to make these?" he said suddenly, making me jump. I nodded. "Hmph, it shows. Alright kid I'll take you on, come in first thing tomorrow morning and we'll get started."

"Really?" I cried, eyes shining. He nodded.

"Ya got talent, I'd love to see what ya can do once ya got real tools," he said, "and before ya start sayin 'thank you, sir' I want to make it clear," he said, making me think he wasn't doing it for me, "don't call me sir, call me Daedalus." Well that's different.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, "thank you so much for everything!" he grunted in response as I ran out the door.

Aric was standing there grinning wide, he must have heard.

"Come on, maybe the good news will help mom feel better." He said running off. Our mom had been sick for a few months. The doctors said it was bad, but mom was tough and I knew she'd be fine.

When we got back to the house, Dad was just walking out, his shoulders sagging.

"Daddy I've got great news!" I said beaming up at him, then I noticed tears coming down his face. "Daddy?" My eyes widened, as I immediately knew what had happened. I started sobbing and Dad immediately wrapped his arms around me, his large body dwarfing mine. Aric ran in, not wanting to believe what he already knew was true.

Mom was dead.

**Well there it is, chapter numero uno. Hoped you like it. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Do what ya can and what ya want.**

**Ciao-Smith**


	2. Chapter 2: A Farewell and an Arrival

**Actually updating in a timely fashion? OUTRAGEOUS! This is where we officially start getting into the story, but not for a little bit. Luffy and the gang will be showing up later in the chapter. Anywho, on with the story (also 1 review, 2 favorites and 4 follows, WOO)**

Chapter 2: A Farewell and an Arrival

**8 years later**

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily. I had that dream again, of the man in the dark alley. I don't even remember the details, just him lunging at me with a knife. I looked at the clock on the wall, 5 am. _Might as well get up now_ I thought. Daedalus had been running me ragged for the past 8 years. He insisted that I be at his shop as the sun rose and I could leave when it set. I got up and dressed, and grabbed a bit of bread and cheese before heading out.

Dad had been gone for a long time, I even heard he had made the rank of Vice Admiral, so he wasn't at home, and Aric was still probably asleep. It was his last day before he shipped out to become a marine, so naturally he was going to make the most of it.

As I got to the shop, I heard the familiar sound of a hammer smacking metal. I swear he must be nocturnal or something. I pushed open the door to see my teacher sitting there pounding away on his newest project.

"You're late," he said gruffly, as if he had another tone of voice.

"Good morning to you too," I replied, "and no I'm not, you said to be here before sun up." He merely pointed at the clock on the wall, which read 7:30 am. "For the umpteenth time, that clock is 2 hours fast." He grunted, not wanting to argue further.

"Just get to finishing that falchion for the marine captain. He's picking it up in a few hours," he ordered as I set my things down at my forge.

The next few hours were spent in silence. Teacher had long since stopped asking me if I was getting my work done. I was more than skilled enough to complete most projects thrown my way. The falchion was an easy piece to make, and was done an hour before the captain came in to collect it. He swung it, complementing Teacher on a job well done.

"Why ya thankin' me for?" he said, jerking a thumb towards me, "she's the one that made it."

The captain looked surprised at that. "Oh, well thank you then Miss-?" he let the question hang in the air.

"Jenny," I said, looking up from my book, "Corona C. Jenny."

"If you think that's impressive you should check out the guns she makes," Daedalus said, leaning against the wall, "She has a calling for fire arms." This made me raise an eyebrow. Teacher never compliment my work, usually only comments of how I could be better.

"Well thank you, I am honored to receive the work of the daughter of Vice Admiral Corona," he said, bowing. His looked curious as he saw the book the book I was reading, "_The Legend of Forge Island_? What's that?"

"Oh boy, here we go," Teacher muttered.

I ignored him, answering the captain with stars I my eyes, "It's the blacksmith's paradise! An island built on top of a massive mound of sky metal, the perfect ore! Most say it's a legend but I know it exists, somewhere…" I stopped myself before I could go off on a tangent about my childhood dream. Well, technically I still was a child, but I was going to hold on to this dream for my whole life until I actually found it.

The marine captain was chuckling. "It sounds like that Forge Island is to blacksmiths as the All Blue is to chefs," he smiled before bowing to us once more, "I must be off," he looked at me one more time before asking, "isn't your brother joining the marines today?"

"Yeah he is why?" I questioned, confused at the sudden question.

"He didn't show up for orientation today."

"Oh god damn it," I swore, running out of the shop, "He slept in again!"

**3 hours later…**

My idiot brother was finally leaving; he had grown a lot since he first announced he was going to be a marine 4 years ago. He now stood at 6 feet tall with a strong build, his eyes sharp and his blonde hair in a crew cut, along with his ever-present smirk.

"Well Jen, this is goodbye for now," he said, his speech muffled by his slightly swollen face, "Some farewell though."

"I might have over done it," I said sheepishly, but then I looked at him with worry in my voice, "Come back, alright?"

He smiled, a genuine smile, and said, "I might not come back for a awhile, so if you can, come find me," His old grin came back for a moment with what he said next, "on the Grand Line!"

And with that, he ran to marine ship he was to travel on and sailed away. The entire village and I all waved goodbye. I think I even saw Daedalus somewhere in the crowd. We were all sad to see him go.

"I'll find you out there," I said to myself, not noticing tears running down my cheeks, "and when I do, we'll find Forge Isle together!"

**5 years later**

A young, straw hat wearing boy sat on the figure head of the Going Merry, looking out at the island in the distance. This boy was Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Behind him sleeping on the deck was his first mate, Roranoa Zoro, the only swordsman to use three sword style. In the cabin was their navigator, Nami, and at the stern was their newest member Ussop.

"Just remember Luffy, when get into port don't go yelling to the sky about the fact that we're pirates," Nami warned walking onto the deck, "We're just here to restock on supplies for the journey."

"Right!" Luffy exclaimed, "We're here for more meat!"

Nami sweat dropped. "Didn't hear a word I just said, did he?"

"Nope," Zoro and Ussop said at the same time.

Once they docked, Ussop had to physically restrain Luffy from running off in search of food while they were talking to the harbor master. As they were paying the fee to dock, a whistle rang out from the cliff overlooking the village. (**AN: the sound is like Rue's tune from hunger games backwards.**)

Luffy looked up confused, "What was that?"

The harbor master looked panicked, "Whatever you do, don't move!" he warned. Just as he did there was a loud bang, and a bullet hit the ground at Luffy's feet.

"WAAAAH! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ussop, Luffy and Nami all yelled.

"Your warning shot, I'd imagine," said an old man, stepping out onto the dock, "Every ship that docks here gets a warning. If you cause any trouble in this village, her second shot will hit something vital."

"Her?" Zoro said, totally unfazed by the sudden attack.

"Yes, the village's expert markswoman and gunsmith," the old man said, pointing to the now clearly visible girl on the cliff, "Corona C. Jenny."

**Well, looks like Jenny has herself a reputation. That's all for now, I'll get to describing what Jen looks like after all these years next time.**

**Ciao-Smith**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Jenny

**I'M BAAAAACK! I took a break for the holidays but now I am ready to take on chapter 3! So this is the chapter we get to see how Jenny has changed over the years. Also I'm going to try to write in 3****rd**** person from now on. (3 reviews, WOO!)**

Chapter 3: Enter Jenny

"Corona C. Jenny."

"Wait," Nami said, "As in the daughter of Vice Admiral Fief?"

"Fief?" Luffy questioned.

"Supposedly he's one of the greatest pirate hunters the marines have," Nami explained, looking at the cliff nervously, "If that's his daughter we shouldn't be here. Considering she attacked us I would suggest we don't go anywhere near her house."

"I'm gonna go see her," Zoro said suddenly, walking off.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR A WORD I JUST SAID!?" Nami yelled, growing shark teeth.

"Wait up Zoro, I'm coming too," Luffy said, jogging after him.

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN GOING TO SEE HER?!" Usopp yelled.

"She's a blacksmith right? I want her to look at my swords, those cat brothers did a number on them," Zoro said without stopping.

As they walked away, leaving Nami and Usopp alone on the dock, Nami began to wonder just how she had gotten into this mess of a crew in the first place.

**Jenny's house, 1 hour later**

Zoro looked over the small house with a critical eye. It looked simple enough, he could plainly see the large chimney was connected to the forge inside, and he could hear the sound of metal pounding metal. Luffy, clearly unfazed by the assassination this woman had attempted earlier, went right up to the door and pounded on it a few times. The sound of the forge immediately stopped, and within a few seconds the door swung open.

Zoro was unimpressed, the girl who had attacked them was not as intimidating as he had expected. She was short, around Luffy's height, and she had long brown hair that turned wavy at the end tied in a pony tail that reached down to the center of her back. She was wearing a blacksmith's apron over a pair of jeans and a simple long sleeve top. Something was odd about her left leg; it seemed to have a strange shape compared to the other leg. She had boots and a pair of darkened goggles just above her electric blue eyes. She had a pretty face, currently casting a critical look on the two boys, and Zoro had trouble steering his eyes away from her, _ahem_, sizable chest.

"What do you want?" she said, taking a cigarette from her pocket and lighting it.

"I'd like you to take a look at my swords, I think they need fixing," Zoro responded, holding up the blades.

She took another drag on her cigarette before saying, "Alright then come on in." She took the swords from him and led the way into the house. The place was stifling due to the forge in the side wall, which looked like it also doubled as a kitchen. There was a small sitting area with a bookshelf sitting nearby and a bed in the back corner. There were schematics of different weapons as well as weapons actually mounted on the walls. Jenny walked over to the work table next to the forge and drew one of the swords.

"Not bad workman ship, but something did a number on this one," she drew the other black sword and swung the two in what looked like to Zoro as practiced and experienced movements. She then took a look at the second blade. "This one too? What, did you get in a bad fight with an oversized cat?" she asked incredulously.

"That's more accurate than you think," Zoro replied.

Jenny nodded as she put those swords down before picking up the final blade. Her eyes visibly widened when she drew it. "Where did you get a sword like this?" she asked quietly, staring at it in amazement.

"From a friend," Zoro answered shortly. She stared at him with an odd look in her eyes, almost as if she was listening to something.

"Her name was Kuina wasn't it?"

**Marine Ship, approaching Jenny's home town**

A single marine rushed from the helm of the ship to the captain's quarters. He was alone because he had drawn the shortest straw that morning, meaning he had to be the one to take messages to the captain that day. Everyone one the ship feared and hated the captain, almost as badly as the marines in Shells Town hated Axe-hand Morgan. The marine stopped and took a deep breath before knocking on the door to the captain's cabin.

"ENTER!" came the reply. The lone marine opened the door to reveal a lush looking office. Sitting at the desk was an enormous man. His long black hair looked greasy and clipped on, and his head seemed too big for his body. "WHAT IS IT?!" he said in his, surprisingly, normal voice.

The marine tried his hardest not to cower in fear of this man's voice. He summoned what courage he had and said, "We are nearing the island where…He, is supposedly located, sir."

"EXCELENT!" the larger man boomed, grinning wider that his face should have allowed, "SOON HE WILL BE IN MY GRASP AND NEVER ESCAPE AGAIN. OR MY NAME ISN'T CAPTAIN GREAT FIST CARRIOL!" He ran outside and shouted to the skies for what he said next, "DO YOU HERE ME?! IRON HEART DAEDALUS?!"

**Back on the island**

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT?!" Zoro roared.

Jenny smiled, "I just do, I tend to just know things. For instance," she drew a pistol seemingly out of nowhere and took a shot towards Luffy, "you shouldn't touch those."

Sure enough, Luffy had been reaching for a special rack of weapons. Two cutlasses, a revolver, and a long barrel sniper rifle rested on the wall above an impressive set of gun modifications and ammunition.

Zoro gaped at this girl, ready to chew her head off for attacking his captain when she suddenly took a look out the window. He followed her gaze, and saw a huge marine ship heading towards the port. Her eyes visibly widened when she realized what this meant. She grabbed the cutlasses from the wall next to Luffy and strapped one to her back and the other to her waist, throwing off her apron at the same time.

As she rushed out the door, Zoro grabbing his swords and running after her with Luffy, Zoro called out, "Where the hell are you going?!"

"No time to explain!" she called back, "They're going to kill Teacher!"

**Dun Dun Duuuun. Looks like Daedalus has a past we don't know about? Well thanks for reading, I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. Review if you want, favorite if you can.**

**Ciao-Smith**


End file.
